They Don't Know
by CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: It's been a month and Donna and Harvey have managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone at the office (with the exception of Louis how noticed Donna's new post-yoga glow) But what happens when Katrina and Samantha overhear a conversation between the pair that leads to a classic "they don't know, that we know" contest between the duos
1. Chapter 1

They Don't Know - Part 1/2

AN: I debated about posting this in one part or two and decided it would be more fun in two! So here's the first part of They Don't Know (That we know, that they know that we know) I hope it gets you excited for the rest of this story!

* * *

The pair head to Donna's office to see if she wants to join them for drinks but stop just shy of where her office windows begin after hearing she isn't alone. She seemed to be having a whispered conversation with someone and the pair listen behind the wall, out of sight before hearing Harvey's voice. It wasn't odd to find Harvey in Donna's office, after all, they worked closely on a lot of cases, but the past few weeks they'd noticed the pair had gotten closer; taking lunch at the same time, spending hours in the conference room working on cases, having late night drinks in one of their offices. Donna seemed to be in incredibly high spirits for someone who just broke up with her boyfriend, a break up she refused to spill the details of at their last girls' night. And so, Samantha and Katrina began to wonder if maybe more was going on with Harvey and Donna than they let on. Which is why they found themselves standing silently, hidden behind the wall next to Donna's office, listening in on the conversation between the COO and name partner.

"You don't think?" Katrina whispers

"Shhhhh!" Sam silences her, "I'm trying to listen"

.

.

"See you tonight?"

"I'll come over as soon as I finish up this paperwork"

"And how long is that going to take? I missed you today"

"You literally saw me this morning. And you're talking to me right now"

"Seeing you at the office and seeing you outside the office are two different things"

"I think you'll survive"

"Donna" he whines

"Whining my name won't get you anywhere Mr"

"That's not what you said last night" he smirks before turning and heading to his own office

Katrina and Samantha scramble to open a folder, pretending to glance over the document on top as Harvey strolls past them and greets them with a nod. Once he's out of site they exchange a look of relief before breaking into grins, they were right after all. They scuttle down the hall towards Samantha's office, neither saying a word until they're inside and have shut the door.

"I knew it!" Katrina exclaims, "They are so sleeping together!"

"It all makes sense. No one is that happy after a break up" Samantha agrees

"Unless they're having awesome casual sex with someone else" Katrina adds

"Now the question is, how do we get them to admit it?"

"Get who to admit what?" Louis asks, letting himself into the office

"Louis, what are you doing here so late?" Katrina stutters as if she's just been caught coming home after curfew

"The work of a managing partner is never done. What are you getting someone to admit?"

"We want to get Harvey to admit he's been sleeping with Donna" Samantha fills him in

The colour drains from Louis' face as he stares down at the rug, trying to think of something to say that won't give him away. He's known about Harvey and Donna's relationship for a while now, but they'd asked him not to say anything to their coworkers.

"Why would Harvey be sleeping with Donna?" he replies

"Common, we all see how they look at each other, it really shouldn't be a surprise" Samantha says

"Wait a minute…" Katrina eyes Louis

"But it was a surprise to us… Louis you don't seem very surprised, in fact you seem pretty calm for someone who just found out his partner is sleeping with his firms COO" she adds

"Come to think of it, he also seems pretty calm for someone who just found out his two best friends are sleeping together which can only mean one thing" Samantha turns to Louis

"You knew!"

"Okay yes, I knew" he admits, relieved someone else had finally caught on and he could finally talk about it with someone, with anyone else!

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katrina asks

"They asked me not to say anything"

"How long have you known?" Samantha grills him, ever the lawyer

"Since a week after the hearing" he sighs

"That long!?" both girls cry in unison

Louis, already tired of this conversation after having helped keep things between Harvey and Donna a secret for so long, sighs.

"Well now that you know you can tell them and this whole big secret can all be over" he smiles at the girls

"Or" Samantha begins, "we could have a little bit of fun with them"

"What kind of fun?" Katrina asks

"Well, they don't know, that we know. So, what if we had a little bit of fun with Harvey"

"Noo-nooo-nooo, I am not on board with this" Louis mumbles

"We don't need you to be on board Louis, just don't tell them that we know. Okay?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Not really" the girls smile as they begin to plan out how Samantha will purposely hit on Harvey in hopes he'll concede and tell them he's sleeping with Donna.

"I had nothing to do with this" Louis sighs before heading back to his office. Boy did he regret wandering into Samantha's office.

Almost as much as he regretted piecing it all together a month ago.

.

.

_He came into the partners kitchen on a Monday morning to find Donna humming as she stirred sugar into her coffee. _

_"Well aren't you absolutely glowing this morning. Have you been doing morning yoga again?" _

_"Sure Louis. Let's just say I've never felt better" _

_"That's great Donna, maybe I'll have to join you sometime" _

_She tries to hide her smirk and pats him on the shoulder on her way out, "I don't think it's really your thing Louis"_

_._

_._

_He wanders into Harvey's office not long after his encounter with Donna and finds Harvey humming a song he didn't recognize. _

_"That song you're humming, is it new?" _

_"What?" Harvey looks up from his desk at Louis, he hadn't realized he'd been humming_

_"Oh, it's one of my dads. I just found the record last night. I hadn't heard it in years, so I listened to it all morning" _

_"It's catchy, I like it" _

_._

_._

_Later at a partners meeting in the conference room Samantha, Louis, Harvey and Donna find themselves seated around the table before Louis begins debriefing them, waiting for Alex to join them. Donna opens her notebook to a new page and jots down the date, humming quietly as she does so. Louis catches the tune and stares at her, suddenly recognizing it. _

_"Donna, what's that song your humming?" _

_Harvey's ears suddenly perk up, also recognizing the tune she'd been humming, the same tune he'd told Louis he'd just discovered as one of his fathers. He tries to send her a warning look, but she answers Louis without looking up from her notebook. _

_"I'm not sure Louis, I was listening to it all morning and it's been stuck in my head all day"_

_Harvey watches as the realization washes over Louis' face, quickly getting up to stop him from saying anything as he frantically looks between him and Donna._

_ "Louis I just remembered I have to show you this case in my office, it'll only take a second do you mind?" he motions to Donna to follow them as he leads Louis into his office briskly. _

_"Harvey, what the hell?" she asks when she catches up to them_

_Harvey closes his office door behind them and guides Louis into a seat on the couch. _

_"You?!" he looks at Donna_

_"And YOU!?" he turns to Harvey as Donna catches on to what Louis has just realized and tries to tell him to quiet down. _

_"Yes" Harvey answers_

_"How long?" _

_"Since the hearing" Donna smiles_

_"THE HEARING!" Louis yells_

_"You're going to need to take a deep breath" Donna coaches him_

_"I need a day" Louis mumbles, sinking back into the seat_

_He sits back up and looks at the two idiots grinning at each other in front of him, "Are you two just...fouling around or…?" _

_"I love her Louis" he answers, turning his gaze to Donna who blushes_

_"Well I'll be damned" Louis smiles, "I'm happy for you guys"_

_"Thank you" Donna smiles, reaching out and giving Louis' hand a squeeze_

_"And if you don't mind, we'd like to keep this to ourselves, just while the firms getting back on it's feet" _

_"Your secret is safe with me" _

_._

_._

Little did he know at the time that keeping that secret would involve covering for them when they went to lunch together and someone came looking for one of them, or coming up with an excuse for Donna to use for missing a mandatory staff meeting when Harvey's mom came to visit and they took her to dinner. Even that one time when he saw them go into the file room when they thought no one was around and he had to prevent an associate from trying to go in to make copies. He was exhausted and all he wanted was for all of this to be out in the open. Unfortunately, based on the excited squeals he could hear coming from Samantha's office, the girls were in no mood to let this go, and he knew as badly as he wanted this to be over, it was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally here! I'm sorry this took so long to finish but I wanted to get it just right! I hope it was worth the wait and please leave me a review!**

**(Ps, If you've seen the friends episode, I know, that you know where this is going ;) )**

**Happy last hiatus friends, and happy reading!**

* * *

Part 2

.

.

The next day Louis makes his way into the partners kitchen for a strawberry bran bar, and perhaps a prunie when he stops upon spotting Samantha and Katrina giggling over coffee.

"Louis, just the man we were looking for" Katrina beams

"What can I help you with ladies?"

"It's about Harvey and Donna actually"

"Actually, I've been meaning to speak to you guys about that" he begins, pulling up a chair and joining them

"Since most of us know I figured we could tell them, you know, get it all out in the open, no more secrets" he suggests, hopeful the girls will agree and his days of lying and secret keeping will be over

"Orrrr" Samantha begins, "we could have a little bit of fun with them"

"Fun? What kind of fun? You know what sounds fun, telling them we know and putting an end to this right now"

"Oh, common Louis! Anyone who has eyes can see that those two have been pinning after each other for god knows how long. It would be so easy to mess with them, just a little"

"I just don't really see the point in messing with them" Louis sighs

"Harvey has been into Donna for god knows how long, and now that he's sleeping with her he's just going to keep his mouth shut about how he feels about her and hide this from everyone; for once I'd love to see him squirm and come to terms with his feelings" Samantha answers

Oh god, she must think they have a friend's with benefits situation joining on – Louis thinks to himself, inwardly sighing at his sudden over involvement in the matter.

"Common Katrina, we could tell them how happy we are for them and this whole thing will be over" Louis tries

"Ya, I think I want to do Samantha's thing" she admits, avoiding the glare Louis is giving her, "It seems more fun"

"Since you're working with Harvey this week, we can use that to our advantage" Samantha grins at Katrina

"And what will you do?" Katrina asks her

"I'm going to do what I do best; flirt with Harvey" Samantha smirks

"No-no-nooo I want no part in this" Louis shakes his head

"You don't have to do anything, just don't tell them that we know" Samantha orders

Before Louis can rebut Harvey strolls into the kitchen and tosses a grumpy "Good morning" in their direction. Likely grumpy because in all the years he'd known the man Louis had hardly ever seen Harvey fetch his own coffee.

"Watch and learn" Samantha whispers, getting up and walking over to where Harvey is adding an insane amount of sugar into the coffee he just poured.

"Heard you won big yesterday" she smiles, leaning with her back to the counter and standing uncomfortably close to him

She leans in closer and notices as he momentarily freezes, stirring coming to a halt when he realizes how close she's standing to him.

"Keep pulling off shit like that and I might just be impressed" she whispers, letting her hand linger on his forearm as the words leave her lips before she saunters out of the kitchen as Harvey watches her leave in shock.

He walks out of the kitchen in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened as he heads down the hall and back towards his office.

Meanwhile, Louis drops his head into his hands and sighs while Katrina gets up and trails after Samantha, presumably to see what their next move will be.

.

.

He finds her sitting at her desk buried in a pile of paperwork, so he lets himself in and takes a seat across from her, sliding her coffee across her desk until it catches her attention and she looks up at him with a smile.

"How anyone drinks coffee with that much sugar in it, I'll never know" he smirks as she takes a sip

"You secretly like it" she quips back, closing the folder in front of her and giving him her full attention

"How's your day going?"

"Actually, the weirdest thing just happened to me. I think Samantha just hit on me"

""Samantha Wheeler?"

"Do you know a different one?"

"Tall, blonde, has an office down the hall?" she continues to mock

"I'm serious Donna, she hit on me"

"Are you sure you aren't reading into things?" she smirks again

"You don't think I'm handsome enough that she would try and hit on me? Because I'll have you know, woman hit on me plenty"

"You're an idiot" he's met with an eye roll and a head tilt as she flips back to the work in front of her

"Fine don't believe me, but I'm telling you it happened" he adds as he makes his way to the door and calls out before turning towards his office, "Still on for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely" she calls after him

Once he's back at his desk he takes a moment to think about what just happened in the partners kitchen. He was positive Samantha had been hitting on him but maybe Donna had a point, maybe he was just overthinking things. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hope she'd be jealous when he told her about Samantha; then again, their relationship was stronger than ever and he knew that she was well aware he was head over heels for her and there was no need to be jealous.

.

.

"I think your move may have spooked Harvey yesterday" Katrina tells Samantha over lunch. A meal they decided to have at the coffee shop across the street where they could talk without being interrupted.

"Good, that means it worked" she grins

"I think I have an idea for what we should do next" Katrina beams

"Earlier, when I was on my way to Harvey's office to work on the case, I overheard a conversation between him and Donna"

"Go on…" Samantha encourages

"She was telling him she had a great time last night and he said they could always continue the events of this morning if she was interested in _making copies_ later" Katrina emphasizes the making copies part with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"You're kidding"

"I couldn't make this up if I tried"

"A little risky to pull something like that at the firm, don't you think? Alright, I've got an idea, this one is all on you. This afternoon, if Harvey excuses himself to 'make copies', as you said, you're going to ask him to copy the Malcom case files for you"

"But there are at least a hundred forms in the Malcom files"

"Exactly" Samantha winks

.

.

Later that afternoon, Donna struts down the hallway in unusually high spirits towards Harvey's office where she finds him and Katrina working silently on their case. She knocks lightly on the glass door before letting herself in.

"Just wanted to see if you had time to help me copy those case files?" she directs at Harvey, who can't help but smirk at her as he never thought she would actually take him up on his offer when he mentioned it earlier.

"Sure, I think Katrina can handle things here" he glances quickly at the blonde who is still preoccupied highlighting a file.

"Besides, it will give you a chance to tell me the rest of that Shakespeare story" he bluffs, moving towards the door and Donna

"I didn't know you were a Shakespeare fan?" Katrina finally looks up from her work and questions Harvey

"Ah, well, you know, There's a tide in the affairs of men and all the jazz" he mumbles as he motions Donna towards the door and into the hall.

"Harvey!" Katrina calls

"Can I ask a favour? I've been meaning to copy the Malcom files and it would really help me out if you could copy them while you're down there. Do you mind?" she smiles

He panics, fluster rising to his cheeks as he tries to think of a valid reason he can't copy the files but he can't and reaches out for the USB in defeat.

"Thanks Harvey. Samantha was right about you, helpful, charming and handsome. Pretty much the total package" she smiles before nonchalantly returning to her work, leaving Harvey to follow Donna down the corridor towards the copy room.

"What the hell was that?" she asks after shutting the door behind them

"I told you, Samantha has the hots for me" he grins, gloating that for once the mighty Donna Paulsen may have been wrong.

"No, that can't be it" she paces across the entrance of the room, lost in thought

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that Samantha could be into me? Just because she can't stand my personality and hates working with me… Ah, I see your point" he answers himself, trying to draw on any logical conclusion that comes to mind.

"Oh my god… they know"

"They know what?"

"About us"

"But how could they possibly…?" "Louis!" Donna cuts him off as the sight of Louis walking by catches her attention and she opens the door pulling him into the copy room in one swift motion.

"What now?" he whines, "Haven't I done enough covering for you two?"

"Louis, I'm only going to ask you this once and I need you to answer me honestly, okay? Do Samantha and Katrina know about us?"

"How would I know?"

"Louis" Harvey warns

"Alright, they know"

""How?" Donna asks

"Does it matter? Enough people know that it doesn't have to be a secret now"

"Unless…" Donna thinks aloud

"No unless, no buts, it's finally over, can't you see?"

Donna looks to Harvey, smile growing as she voices her idea out loud to him, "They don't know, that we know, that they know"

"Are you saying we should mess with them?"

"Exactly. And Louis, you can't say a word" Donna warns him

"I won't dream of it" Louis mumbles before stalking out of the copy room to go sulk at his desk. Just when he thought this was over, he was right back in the epi-center of the chaos.

"I like the way your mind works Ms Paulsen." Harvey smirks as he wraps his arms around her waist and locks the door behind her

"What about the copies for Katrina?"

"She can wait" he smirks before pulling her in for a kiss

Donna breaks the kiss after a moment and pulls back to look at him, "A tide in the affairs of men, really?" she laughs, the comment having stuck with her this entire time

"See, I listen" he winks and brings her lips to meet his once again.

"I never thought… you'd agree…to the copy room" he mumbles between kisses

"I couldn't wait any longer" she smirks as he hoists her up against a shelf, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

.

.

She helps adjust his tie and fix his hair before turning around so he can fix the zipper on the back of her dress. He gives her a quick kiss before following her out of the copy room and they head their separate ways. When he gets back to his office, he finds Katrina right where he left her and tosses her the USB.

"Sorry Katrina, the copier was broken" he lies

"Really? I just made some copies a few hours ago?" she plays along with his charade

"Benjamin said they were sending someone, should be good to go in another hour"

"Right" she nods, noticing his tie is still slightly off center.

.

.

"Are you sure about this?" Harvey asks from where he is leaning against his desk

"Absolutely" Donna says

"How far am I going to have to go here?" his voice quivers

"Just far enough to break them. It'll be fine, I'll be right over there" she points to the stand that holds his prized autographed basketball collection.

"You know, we could just tell them" he smirks, stepping towards her and taking her hand in his

"And we will, but they wanted to play with fire, so they're about to find out what it feels like to get burned" she exclaims

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're hot when you're competitive" he winks

"Alright, you can flirt with me later Mr. Now get over there and break Samantha Wheeler" she playfully smacks his butt while sending him out of his own office before taking her place behind the basketballs.

.

Harvey purposely walks past Samantha's office and waves to her and Katrina, as instructed by Donna. Once he has their attention, they motion for him to come in and he knows its game time.

"Ladies" he greets

"What can we help you with Harvey?" Katrina asks

"Actually, I was coming by to see if Samantha would like to join me for a drink in my office, maybe hear more about that big win" he flirts

Both girls look caught off guard by how direct his statement is, but Samantha quickly recovers and smiles up at him from her desk, "Sure Harvey, I'd love to"

He knew she'd agree but her words still rattle him, and he has to pinch his thigh to remind himself to stay focused. He was doing this because Donna wanted him to.

"Great, come by whenever you're done here" he nods and slips his hands in his pockets as he exits her office.

"What the hell was that?!" Katrina turns to Samantha, "How could he do that to Donna!"

Suddenly it hits Samantha, "He wouldn't do that to Donna… they know!"

As if on cue, Louis walks by with his briefcase, about to head home for the evening when the girls call him into Samantha's office.

"What is it now?" he sighs

"Do Harvey and Donna know that we know?"

Louis keeps his stare fixed on his shoe, both silent protesting and wishing he had gone home earlier.

"Louis!" Samantha calls

"They know you know" he breathes

"Those two think they're so clever trying to mess with us! I'll tell you what, they don't know, that we know, that they know we know!"

"Of course!" Katrina agrees, trailing after Samantha as she purposefully walks towards Harvey's office.

"Oh good Lord…" Louis mutters

.

.

"You can come out Donna, she's going to join me later" Harvey calls as he enters his office

"We don't know when she'll show up, so I'll stay here" she says from her seat on the ground behind the stand

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks again

"Harvey, do you really want to be out bluffed by Samantha?"

He'd never thought of it that way, there was no way he was going to be out bluffed. Harvey Specter was the king of bluffing; whether it was in the courtroom or at the poker table. There wasn't a chance in hell he was about to lose a bluffing game to Samantha-freaking-Wheeler.

"Let's win this"

.

.

"Alright, go in there and break him" Katrina says in her pep talk to Samantha

"How exactly am I going to do that?"

"Uhhhhh, maybe bring up Thomas? It might help"

Samantha touches up her lipstick and rolls her shoulders back before striding into Harvey's office.

.

.

He's looking out over the skyline, scotch in hand while a soft jazz record plays in the background when she enters. Katrina does her best to stay out of sight while lingering near the door so she can listen in.

"Quite a view" Samantha remarks, pouring herself a glass of scotch and joining him at the window

"A view like this has to be earned" his eyes staying trained on the lights in the distance, letting his mind wander back to all the milestones that landed him this office

"We both know, I wasn't talking about the landscape" she turns towards him and lightly touches his forearm, watching as he gulps and takes a slight step away from her, shying away from her touch.

She studies his reaction for a moment and realizing she has the upper hand she bats her eyelashes at him.

He's thrown off by her bluntness, but he reminds himself, no one, especially not Samantha, can out bluff him. So, he takes a breath and tells himself to win this, for Donna.

_Alright Specter, he thinks, commit to it, turn on the charm._

He steps towards Samantha, standing even closer than she was previously and she smiles down at her, "I thought you were here to talk about my big win"

"I wasn't here to talk at all actually" she looks him square in the eye and again watches as the panic washes over him

"Can I get you another drink?" he panics, increasing the distance between them and moving towards the decanter.

"Sure" she mumbles, she thought she'd break him with the last comment, it looked like she was going to have to turn things up a notch.

.

Outside his office Katrina stands with an ear pressed firmly to the glass trying to listen in when Louis comes up behind her and taps her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening" she brushes him off, not wanting to miss anything

"Aren't you guys done yet?! I need Harvey to sign something so I can go home"

"The sooner Samantha breaks him, the sooner this is over"

.

.

"So…" Samantha begins, taking a seat on the arm of the couch across next to where he's seated

"How are you adjusting to work without Robert?" he interrupts, desperate to keep the conversation light

_This was the dumbest thing he'd ever agreed to, he had no interest in hitting on Samantha, even if it wasn't real. The only women he wanted to make of a fool of himself hitting on was hiding four feet to his left_.

"It's been hard, but I understand why he did it" she answers, swinging her legs closer so they're practically in his lap

"You don't have to do that you know"

"Do what?"

"Make small talk with me, we both know why you invited me over here" she smirks

_Doubtful – he thinks to himself_

"Oh" he states as more of a question than a statement

"I know all about your reputation Harvey you don't have to put on an act with me" she smiles as she moves to sit next to him, placing a hand on his knee.

At her touch his hold body was on alert, his mind suddenly screaming at him to get out of there, but he was in too much shock to move – so he sat there, frozen as Samantha leaned in closer to his face.

_Run._

"I'm in" she practically purrs, eyeing his lips and preparing to close the distance between them

_For the love of god, move. Donna - do something, ANYTHING_!

Just before Samantha's lips are about to reach his he bursts out of the seat, pushing her back and he begins rapidly pacing in front of his desk, "Alright you win! I can't let you kiss me!" he exclaims

"Ha! And why is that?" she grins victoriously

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH DONNA!" he screams, causing Donna to remove herself from her hiding spot and round his desk to approach him and Louis and Katrina to burst into his office to see what all the commotion is about.

"I… LOVE… HER" he gestures towards Donna again, before coming to stand in front of her and taking her hands in his own

"I love you, Donna" he smiles at her

"I love you too Harvey" she beams back before he's enveloped her in a kiss that elicits a series of "Aw's" from Louis and Katrina

"Wait so are you two like, together?" Samantha asks

"Yes" they answer in unison

"Louis why didn't you tell us they weren't just fouling around! We never would have messed with them if we knew" Samantha turns to Louis

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me I could have ended this thing before it started…"

"We would have never… had we know" Katrina begins to ramble her apology

"It's okay Katrina" Donna reassures her

"I'm happy for you two" Samantha smiles, reaching out a hand to Harvey, "You were a worthy opponent"

He shakes it and looks back to his red-headed girlfriend, "Now if you don't mind, we have dinner plans we need to get to"

The others excuse themselves from Harvey's office, leaving him and Donna to themselves as Samantha lectures Louis on how he could have told them and Katrina gushes about how cute the pair are together until Louis finally makes it to the elevator and excuses himself for the night. As soon as the doors click shut behind him, leaving him alone he sighs and shakes his head, what a day, what a day indeed.

Back in Harvey's office, Donna plunks herself on top of Harvey's desk as she waits for him to grab his things.

"I can't believe you made me flirt with Samantha" he says, stepping between her legs

"I can't believe you lost" she smirks, adjusting his tie out of habit

"I'd say, I won" he grins

"How so?"

"I get to take you home" he says, before closing the distance between them and kissing her in a way that reminded her of that first kiss they shared months ago when he showed up at her door.

_Yup, I defiantly won – he thinks to himself_

* * *

Poor Louis, always in the wrong place at the wrong time! I really loved exploring the team dynamic between Harvey and Donna here, teaming up to win (on a side note writing Samantha flirting with Harvey was hard to bring myself to do) I hope you enjoyed my take on this classic! I had a ton of fun writing this one and am so happy with how it turned out so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

So thankful for all the support on this story! - Sarah


End file.
